


A Grandfather's Story

by gemsofformenos



Series: Azula's Way Back Home [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Childhood, Comfort, Fire Nation History, Fluff, Little Azula - Freeform, Little Zuko - Freeform, Protective Zuko, Siblings, Spirits, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos
Summary: Little Azula and little Zuko were playing too loud, so they have drawn the attention of their grandfather. Azulon ended the noise by telling the siblings a story about Lord Honomusubu, the first Fire Lord and how he had saved the young Nation and the world from a great threat.





	A Grandfather's Story

**Author's Note:**

> This one is linked with my story 'A Way Back Home'. Azulon's story is the one, Iroh has mentioned to Toph in the chapter 'At The Road'. This one was also published first on fanfiction.net under the title 'Lord Honomusubu', but I have changed the title here (still not satisfied with it, but better than my first choice, I think). It was first published around Halloween 2018 (Dark Spirits ahead).
> 
> According to the search engine with the "G"s, the names of the OC's are related to some Japanese words or meanings. I hope I have found the correct translations, otherwise I apologize for the mistakes.
> 
> Lord Honomusubu should be related to a Japanese translation, which should stand for "the one, who united the flames".
> 
> The city Hinode should be the translation from the word "dawn" into Japanese.
> 
> Kageri in Kageri-Stone should be the Japanese translation of "mirror".
> 
> Kitsune should be the translation for "fox", an animal which is important in Japanese mythology.

„Hey Azula, give it back! This is my mask!"

Zuko was running after his little sister through his room, but Azula could keep a safe distance, easily. The four year old child was teasing and mocking her brother with a paper mask, which was half painted. To be honest it was only a oval-cut sheet of paper with holes for the eyes, nose and mouth, but Zuko had painted a beard and some hair on it.

"Father always says, if you want something, then take it and if you can defend it, you can keep it."

She waved with the mask in her right hand, while she was commanding him with her other hand to come closer in a very provocative way.

"And by the way, why do you want it back. It's ugly! You can't even see, who this face should be."

She did a joyful scream, as her brother tried to reach her with a fast jump, but she escaped with a quick dash over a couch. She was laughing, because Zuko’s face showed more and more signs of frustration and anger.

"It's the face of Lord Honomusubu! The first glorious Fire Lord! I wanted to play to be him, so give it back!"

Zuko was yelling at his sister. He tried to reach Azula with a dash over the couch, but he got stuck with one foot at the armrest and he felt on the ground right before Azula. Hot tears of anger and pain came to the eyes of the boy. Of cause his pride was most hurt, but also his hands and knees were aching a bit and his frustration wasn’t helping to fight back the tears any longer.

"Clumsy little Zuzu, I fear I must keep the mask. Until now, you haven't shown the potential to claim it."

The little girl gave him a victorious smile and turned around, but her smile faded, as she was facinging the door. She took a shocking gasp, cause her grandfather was watching the kids with a serious face.

"Fire Lord Azulon."

Azula was on her knees, instantly, bowing deep before the old man. She lifted her head a bit to check his reaction, but she looked down again, quickly, as she recognized his disappointed face.

Zuko stood up, while he was embarrassedly scratching the back of his head. He also got on his knees and bowed before the Fire Lord.

"Fire Lord Azulon."

His grandfather didn't showed any change of emotion. Zuko recognized that his sister was trembling. He could see the fear in her face, as he observed her out of the corner of his eyes. All his anger about Azula was blown away, immediately. He stood up and faced Azulon.

"I'm sorry for the noise, my Lord. I have played with my sister and this mask and I have encouraged her a bit too much. It was all my fault. Please don't blame her, for what has happened."

He bowed again before him, but he kept standing. He could see Azula’s surprised look, cause his little sister had lifted her head again a bit.

Azulon’s face didn't changed. He took a step toward Azula. The child took a shocking gasp and pressed her face against the ground. Azulon recognized Zuko’s alarmed look. He could see, that the little boy was ready to defend his sister, even against his grandfather. He knelt slowly down to Azula and took the mask out of her shaking hands.

"Did anyone of you knows the story, how Lord Honomusubu had saved the new founded Fire Nation and the whole world?" He didn't watched at the siblings, his look was focused on the paper mask.

"Take a seat."

Azulon didn't waited for an answer and ordered the siblings to take a seat on the couch. He sat down on a second one in front of the two children, facing them with a serious look.

"I will tell you the story of Lord Honomusubu’s greatest victory."

He took a long breath, before he started with the story.

" _A long time ago, Lord Honomusubu had defeated the Warlords, who ha_ _ve_ _terrorized the land for too long. He ha_ _s_ _shown great strength and wisdom during this task. He had slain the ones, who were not worthy for joining the new area of glory but had also offered the strongest and smartest of them to be part of a new founded Nation. Those, who ha_ _ve_ _shown the capability to help building a strong and glorious Nation. He build up a city, worthy to be the new capital on the shores of the ocean in the shadow of the great volcano: Hinode._

_Within years Hinode became one of the wealthiest and greatest cities in the world. It was praised for its beauty and was a home of science and wisdom. People from all Nations visited the city and showed respect for the magnificent work, Lord Honomusubu had done. Fantastic and powerful artifacts were forged during this time and the most powerful of them was the Kageri-Stone. Created by four wise craftsmen out of all Nations, this stone was given Lord Honomusubu as a gift to aid him ruling and protecting his Nation."_

Zuko and Azula listened Azulon’s story with open mouth. His eyes were shining while he was telling it to his grandchildren. Azula had taken Zuko’s hand and she was squeezing it a bit, while she was listening. She probably hadn’t noticed, that she had done so. The Fire Lord continued his story.

" _But the growing prosperity and glory had also drawn the attention of evil forces_ _a_ _nd so one day,_ _the Fire Lord_ _had to face the greatest threat, his young Nation and the whole world had ever to deal with. A dark army attacked the borders and brought death and destruction to the people of the Fire Nation. The evil forces crushed any resistance with brutal violence. The dark horde was followed by a scaring twilight. The dying light and the army spread out through the land like a fire on a dry field. Only a short time after the first messages had arrived Lord Honomusubu, the enemy was at the gates of Hinode. The sky darkened and the light of the sun itself seemed to die in the unnatural twilight, which was spreading all over the city. Every men, women and even children were called to arms, to defend the walls. Dark forces and evil spirits were crushing at the walls and gates of Hinode, driven by rage and the pure will to destroy all what Lord Honomusubu had build and to claim the power he possessed. The hope of the defenders was fading with every hour, cause the twilight grew more and more."_

"But if the sun itself was dying, then all firebenders have lost their abilities!"

Azula’s scared voice interrupted Azulon. The eyes of the child were widened in panic. She had grabbed Zuko’s arm, pressing her head against his shoulder. Azulon gave her a spooky smile

"Yes, all of them were loosing more and more of their power, with every minute the twilight continued."

"But how has Lord Honomusubu defeated the enemy? How has he restored the light and the hope?"

It sounded less brave and controlled, than Zuko has hoped. He had put his other hand on Azula’s head to soothe his sister a bit. Azulon gave him a satisfied smile before he continued with the story.

" _The desperation was growing within the people’s hearts like the twilight was growing over the Nation. The gates and the walls of Hinode were fallen under the brutal attacks of the enemy and now the fights, the horror and the destruction was spreading out through the streets and houses of the city. It seemed that the Hinode would also fall like other cities and that the Fire Nation and the whole world had to suffer under a never ending twilight. But as the situation seemed to be hopeless, Lord Honomusubu himself brought a light of hope. He used the Kageri-Stone to create a light in the darkness, a light strong enough to_ _push_ _the twilight_ _away,_ _at least_ _within the walls_ _of the city. With these shining light firebenders were able to bend their element, again. The fight wasn't over yet, but the hope had returned, again. Days moved on and the fights within the gates got more and more grim and merciless. But with the Kageri-Stone, the defenders managed to drive the enemy out of the city. The Fire Lord himself ha_ _s_ _slain the last enemy at the main gate of the city, when finally the enemy commander appeared outside of the city in the twilight. Lord Honomusubu was shocked as the enemy had introduced himself. Toz_ _him_ _self_ _had_ _returned for revenge. Abandoned by his men and broken_ _beyond any repair,_ _he was driven mad by his rage and his starving for power and so he had made a pact with a dark spirit Anakvaatu. He had_ _allowed_ _the spirit possessed his body and both had become a new creature half man half spirit Tozavaatu. This creature had waited in a deep slumber for centuries until a_ _n_ _opportunity had arose to conquer back, what never had truly belonged to him._

_Both were fighting at the gates and it seemed that Tozavaatu had the upper hand in this struggle. But right at the moment,_ _as_ _he had thrown Lord Honomusubu into the dust, the Fire Lord used the Kageri-Stone for a final blow, separating the spirit from the body of his enemy. After such a long fusion Toz couldn't exist any longer without the protection of the spirit and so his body decayed within seconds in front of the Fire Lord. But also the spirit had taken damage. Unable to maintain the control of his troops and the dark spell, that had caused the twilight, the light could return and his forces were shattered by men and light. Confronted with the defeat, Anakvaatu decided to destroy, what he couldn't reach. The dark spirit headed for the volcano and attacked its spirit Kitsune to get power over the volcano and to blow it up. But Fire Lord Honomusubu followed Anakvaatu and helped Kitsune to defeat the dark spirit. Thankful for the help, Kitsune offered Lord Honomusubu a free wish and so the Fire Lord begged for a safe place for his people to live here in the crater and at the foot of the volcano, because Hinode was totally ruined after the battles. His wish was granted and so our Capital was founded by Lord Honomusubu."_

Azulon stood up and handed Zuko his mask back. His face had returned to a serious look. Both siblings also stood up and bowed before their grandfather.

"You have chosen great footsteps, if you're truly willing to choose Lord Honomusubu as a role model for yourself. Let us see, if you’re able to fit in. You’re still willing to take the full punishment for disturbing the whole Palace with the noise, beside the fact, that Azula has caused this noise by mistreating you and taking your mask?"

He watched Zuko, observantly. The boy took a short look at his little sister, who was sharing fearful looks between her grandfather and her brother. Her eyes were widened but she shook her head fast, as she saw, that he was about to make a decision.

"Yes, Fire Lord Azulon. It was my fault and I will accept the punishment."

He looked Azulon directly in the eyes. Azulon closed his ones and nodded.

"Fine. Then this will be your punishment. For the next two weeks you will be punished for every mistake your sister will do, no matter what it is. She won't have to fear any punishment during this two weeks no matter what she might doing wrong by accident or by her own plan. If you could prevent her from doing mistakes, then it will causes you no problems, but if you should fail, you will have to face the consequences, instead of Azula."

Zuko swallowed hard. He was prepared for a single punishment, but this could end in a catastrophe for him. But he also knew, that it was too late to change his mind, so he bowed before his grandfather again.

"I accept, Fire Lord Azulon."

Azula also bowed, before the Fire Lord left Zuko’s room, then she released a gasp of relief. But after a second she turned to Zuko with a mad face.

"You're an idiot, Zuzu. I bet he would have punished me and not you. Or at least both of us. Why do you do such stupid things?"

She watched him with her hands on her hips, but Zuko just smiled at her and handed her over his mask.

"Here, take it. I know it's only a piece of paper for you, but it should watch your sleep, tonight. To keep away some bad dreams."

Azula stared at the mask in her hand with disbelief. She was trembling and her hands were shaking.

"You're such an idiot, really!"

She had turned around on the spot, quickly and yelled at Zuko while she was running with the mask out of her brothers room. Zuko wasn't sure but he thought his sister had wiped away some tears with her arm, as she was rushing out of his room.

 

oOo

 

Zuko didn't sleep well, this night. Dark dreams of evil spirits blowing up the volcano haunted him. He could almost feel the heat and this heat made him waking up. A smile came to his face as he found the source of the heat. Azula was sleeping at his side, snuggling at her big brother. His sister must have crawled into his bed after he was fallen asleep. His smile grew even more as he recognized his mask watching over the siblings at his night desk. He laid his arm around his sister and a satisfied smile rushed over Azula’s face during her sleep. He kissed his sister gently on the forehead and closed his eyes again.  
Both siblings had peaceful dreams together, for the rest of the night.


End file.
